custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Walk Around the Block with Barney (2027 remake, Thevideotour1's version)
Walk Around the Block with Barney is an upcoming Barney Home Video that will be released on May 4th, 2027. It will be a remake of the 1999 video of the same name. Plot TBA '''Educational Theme: '''The Neighborhood / Neighbors / Career Jobs Recap TBA Cast * Barney (Body: TBA / Voice: TBA) * BJ (Body: TBA / Voice: TBA) * Riff (Body: TBA / Voice: TBA) * Baby Bop (Body: TBA / Voice: TBA) * Scooter McNutty (TBA) * Miss Etta Kette (TBA) * Amy (TBA) * Tom (TBA) * Alicia (TBA) * Zackary (TBA) * Mr. Cannoli the Baker (TBA) * Miss Bouffant the Hairdresser (TBA) * Police Officer Tom (TBA) * Firefighter James (TBA) * Doctor Bill (TBA) * Dentist Kate (TBA) * Miss the Pets Store Owner (TBA) * Jason the Movie Ticket Man (TBA) * Linda the Librarian (TBA) * Mike the Post Man (TBA) * Miss Marigold the Plants Store Owner (TBA) * Mr. Brantley the Ice Cream Man (TBA) * Mr. Green the Grocery Store Owner (TBA) * Mrs. Pennypacker (TBA) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # People in the Neighborhood # That's a Home to Me # Being Together # Bumpin' Up and Down # Listen! # Hi, Neighbor! # Sing a Song of People # Walk Across the Street # I Just Can't Wait # Lookin' Round the Neighborhood # Walk Around the Block # Baked Food Medley (The Muffin Man, Make the Bread, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, Lookie! It's a Cookie!, The Muffin Man (Reprise)) # Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop! # Does Your Hair Hang Low? # When I'm a Police Officer # Here Comes the Police Car! # Hurry, Hurry! Drive the Police Car! # When I'm a Firefighter # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Hurry, Hurry! Drive the Firetruck! # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # The Dentist Song # Brushing My Teeth # Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way # Let's Take Care of Our Pets # The Popcorn Song # The Library Song # The Mail Song # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Pumpernickel # I Scream, You Scream! We All Scream For Ice Cream! # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Corner Grocery Store # Snackin' On Healthy Food # Rig a Jig, Jig # Ten Little Groceries # People Helping Other People # The Land of Make-Believe # Walk Around the Block (Reprise) # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood (Reprise) # I Love You End Credit Music # Walk Around the Block Trivia * Production for this video will take place in August 2026. Differences from the 1999 video of the same name TBA Places in the Neighborhood that Barney and the kids will go # The Gluten Free Bakery (as "Mr. Cannoli's Bakery") # The Barber Shop (as "Miss Bouffant's Barber Shop") # The Police Station # The Fire Station # Doctor Bill's Office # Dentist Kate's Office # The Pets Store (as "Miss Sue's Pets Store") # The Movie Theatre # The Public Library # The Post Office # The Plants Store (as "Miss Marigold's Plants Store") # The Gluten Free Bread Restaurant # The Gluten Free Ice Cream Shop (as "Mr. Brantley's Ice Cream Shop") # The Gluten Free Grocery Store (as "Mr. Green's Grocery Store") Quotes TBA